My Love
by UDFlyers
Summary: It's Katniss and Peeta's 15th wedding anniversary. Katniss wants to make it special, but she doesn't know how to. She then uses the one thing that made Peeta fall in love with her, her voice. Oneshot dedicated to my Hunger Games with Disney fans.


I sat there, trying to think of a way to make this anniversary special. It was Peeta and I's fifteenth wedding anniversary, fifteen whole years of nothing but joy and comfort. Of course Peeta still had his moments, I still had my stubborn attitude but other than that everything was fine. I called Haymitch; he said Peeta was already planning, great. It's usually the guy who forgets and the girl has the perfect plan, I guess it just shows how Peeta is a lot better at everything. Heck, he's probably making some kind of perfect dinner with flowers and after he'll have some sort of cake while I just sit there with the shirt I got him today! Why does he have to be this perfect? Johanna wasn't exactly a help either, she barked out laughing and asked why I didn't have any talents, brainless. Annie was too busy with work and helping Finn I just told her I'd call back later.

I sigh and sit in my desk chair again, what could I do? I couldn't take him hunting; neither of us would enjoy that. I can't bake or paint while skinning animals isn't exactly romantic. So I call the only person I know who could help, my mother.

I didn't really want to, but something was telling me she would be a big help. "Hello?" she sounded a lot better than the last time I talked to her, which was about two months ago. "Hi mom." She gasped but not in a bad way, "Katniss! It feels like forever since I've talked to you! You're not pregnant are you?" I laugh a little on the last comment. "Not the topic I was going for, mom. I just wanted to know how to make this anniversary special, it's our fifteenth year and I have no idea what to do." Mother goes quiet for a second before I hear her snap her fingers, "I know, you could write him a song! Your father did that on our first anniversary. I found it extremely romantic, just knowing it's for you and only you helps a lot. You could take him to the lake and sing it there!" she sounded happy with her idea, and it honestly wasn't that bad. "Ok, I'll try. Thanks mom." She says bye and she loves me and I hang up.

I sat for a long time with a notepad and an old piano in front of me, trying to figure out a melody that really fit. I started playing with the keys and found a rhythm I really liked; I repeated it and hummed along to it. Some words even came to my mind so I wrote them down; before I knew it I was finished and Peeta came home from the bakery. A smile crept onto my face, knowing he would love this and I went down to greet him. "I want to give you my present now." I said and he just nodded.

We packed up the dinner he prepared, he wouldn't tell me what it was, and we went down to the lake. It was a long time but no one complained, we've had to walk a lot more before. When we get there, Peeta stops and looks in amazement. He turns to me and smiles, "thank you Katniss. This is amazing." I smile at him, "Peeta, this isn't it. But let's eat first." I was starving, apparently so was he. He made my favorite Lamb Stew and brang some bread, goat cheese, strawberries, and packed Hot Chocolate in some thermoses. He remembered all my favorite things and I smiled like an idiot all through it. For dessert, he made a beautiful cake with a Mockingjay on it. It had the date of our wedding on it and it was chocolate, my favorite kind of cake. We ate the whole thing and talked about everything while we did from the weather to what was on T.V last night.

Once we finished eating, he told me to close my eyes. I did and I felt him place something around my neck. When he told me to open, I looked and saw my Mockingjay pin, polished and restored to how it looked when Madge gave it to me. It was on a chain but the pin part was still on it. "I thought you were looking for this the other day, so I had it cleaned and put on a chain. The chain also reminds you to move on yet keep the memories with you in here." He puts a hand on my heart and kisses my forehead. "I love you, Katniss. Happy Anniversary." I smile and tell him he needs to hear one of his presents, then I take out the Guitar my father used to use when my family was bored at night and started to strum it and sing.

_(song, Who Says by Selena Gomez)_

_Peeta, you're the only one  
yeah._

_You think that you're not right  
because the Capitol took you  
made you forget some things  
like that our love was almost true  
were forced to act our love  
so that our families won't die  
but I know without you  
no one in my family could survive  
na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
na (x2)_

_I'm no beauty queen  
but that's what you make me see_

_na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
na (x2)_

_I__ always__ wonder why  
you chose me as your wife_

_Peeta  
I just wanna see ya  
hope you know I need ya  
you're the one who keeps me from hurting  
You know  
I'll never let you go  
Coin is gone as is Snow  
You keep me in reality  
my love_

_You keep me off the ground  
when I always trip and fall  
you watch me cry at night  
but don't hold it to me at all  
the Hunger Games are gone  
our family will grow up in peace  
and you're the only one  
I'm proud to call my guy_

_na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
na (x2)_

_You're always there for me  
you only see beauty_

_na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
na (x2)_

_You help me be strong  
so life goes on  
and on_

_Peeta  
I just wanna see ya  
hope you know I need ya  
you're the one who keeps me from hurting  
in 13  
I was always worried  
see you there in my dreams  
You keep me in reality  
my love_

_You're sweet words keep me grounded  
your heartbeat my favorite sound is  
the way you kiss me every morning  
keeps me going, keeps me going  
not afraid to trip and fall  
you'll just smile through it all  
Peeta, Peeta  
you're the owner of my heart, yeah  
my love_

_Peeta  
I just wanna see ya  
hope you know I need ya  
you're the one who keeps me from hurting  
You know  
I'll never let you go  
Coin is gone as is Snow  
You keep me in reality  
my love_

_I know I'm not perfect  
but you make it worth it  
I feel safer and stronger with you here  
in 13  
I was always worried  
see you there in my dreams  
You keep me in reality  
my love_

Peeta stared at me in amazement and after a while he smiled, the one that made me smile too. "You wrote that for me?" He asked quietly. I just nodded, still with a smile on my face. He walked over to me and gently kissed me, slowly but passionately. "Thank you." He said as we pulled away. I smiled at him and gave him his shirt. We just sat on the picnic blanket for a while and watched the sunset but he could tell I had something on my mind, "Kat, what are you thinking about?" I played with the end of my braid and shrugged, "Next year it'll be a lot harder to get this peace, ya know." He was confused, then his face registered to shock but excited. "You mean that- I- really?" he stammered. I had a smile on my face and nodded. He placed a hand on my expanding abdomen, "I guess it will be." He smiled and I knew he would make a perfect dad. If he could deal with my bad moods, constant anger, and nightmares he would know exactly what to do with a child.

I guess that's what makes him _my love. _

**There you go! I wrote this a long time ago but this is dedicated to my Hunger Games with Disney fans since I didn't update this weekend and I won't in a while (not that I don't want to!) but I am working on the interviews now so it will be up really soon hopefully! **

**Feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
